The invention relates generally to a sensor for a door, and more particularly a sensor that determines the open or closed status or position of a door and communicates the status or position of the door.
Current solutions that indicate the status of a door include switches that employ magnetic sensors in the door and the door jamb. The sensors are typically installed in the door and door jamb by drilling a suitable sized hole to house the sensors. As the door is opened or closed, a change in the magnetic state of the flush mounted sensors indicates the state of the door has changed. Other sensors simply employ a switch at the interface of the door and the door jam, thereby causing a status change in the switch when the door is opened or closed. Yet other sensors are affixed by tape or brackets to the door and door jamb to effectuate the trigger of a magnetic switch when the door is opened. Still other sensors are incorporated into the hinge so that the movement of the hinge itself signals a status change. Yet other sensors are employed co-axially with the hinge pin of the door by using arms that extend radially from the hinge pin.